Lost
by Glenandme
Summary: A prequel story. In desperation Adam leaves Hoss on a doorstep and runs away.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The cabin looked as lowly as it's occupants. A two room shack slowly coming apart in the winter storms. Red Peters dropped his traps by the front step and headed in, exhausted.

He stood warming himself by the fire as his wife finished preparing their meagre evening meal. He watched her as she moved to and fro putting plates and cutlery on the table. Her dress of faded flowers hung on her bones. Her face once young and pretty wore a constant frown. Her once shining red hair was scraped from her face and tied up for convenience. She was only 29 but look much older.

"Iris I may as well have stayed here today, I ain't caught nothin. I shoulda gone fishing. Least then we'd have fish for supper."

"Didn't ye ask old man Grimes if he needed ye on the farm today?"

"He said he didn't. I can't keep askin Iris, he might decide I'm too much work an not give me the three days he gives me."

"Ben Cartwright was here again Red, he said iffen we don't get off his land real quick he's gonna send men in to evict us," Iris ladled the last of the beans on to his plate, as she gave her husband the damning news.

"I done told him I get paid end of the week and I kin pay him rent iffen this land really is his. I'm not so sure this land even is his. I ain't never seen no deeds."

"I said prayers today that he is excepting of your offer, I prayed hard." Iris shook her head as she poured him a cup of coffee. "don't cause no trouble Red."

"I won't, I just get so plumb mad when..."

Both froze at the sound . A dull thump at the front door. Red got up slowly signalling for his wife to stay where she was. He reached for his rifle and threw open the door. Iris watched in horror as he took off after someone.

"Red come back," she went to the open doorway. She watched him chase down a small figure headed for the nearby woods. She watched for a moment until she was startled by a sudden sound at her feet. She looked down and her eyes grew wide as she looked into the face of a chubby, blue eyed infant.

Red caught up with the trespasser and scooped him up as he was just a small boy. The child struggled kicking his legs as Red carried him back to the house.

"Iris, it's just a kid, out at this hour of the night." Red carried him into the house but stopped dead as he noted his wife sitting by the fire with an ominous bundle in her arms.

"That ain't what I think it is, is it?" He asked, getting closer.

He still had a hold of the young boys arm, "You was leaving that baby here youngen?" He asked.

The boy looked over at the baby, his doll like features held an intense look that Red couldn't read.

"I asked you a question boy," Red spoke sharply. The boy winced at his tone but made no answer.

"Red, what we gonna do, it's too late ta head in ta town an see the Sheriff." Iris said as she held the infant to her chest and rubbed his back.

Red took the baby from her and handed it back to the older child. He led the child to their door.

"Now you go on home or your pa will skin ye alive," he told the child.

"Red, it's dark out," Iris called out from her place by the fire. She got up and went to him.

"Send him off tomorrow."

"Iris, no one will believe us. I'm already in trouble after we stole them chickens. We'll be done for kidnapping." He turned to the child again.

"You go on home boy."

The child turned for the door and was heading out but Iris blocked his path.

"They'll be eaten by coyotes Red."

"Damn it Iris, I was looking forward to us gettin together tonight, now that ain't gonna happen."

"It can still happen."

They both looked around at the poky cabin, a table, three chairs, fire place, one bed.

"Maybe tomorrow night Red," Iris mumbled.

In answer Red took the baby back from the boy and handed it to her.

"I don't wanna hear a peep outta you," he growled at the sleeping child.

"And as for you..." He took hold of the older child. The boy yelped as his clutching hand made contact with his back.

"There ain't no call for that Red," Iris snapped at him.

"I barely touched him," Red said plaintively. The child shrunk back against the wall.

"What's the matter with ye boy, your pa give ye a licken?"

Red took hold more gently this time and began to undo the buttons on the child's shirt.

"You got a name boy?" He asked. "He can't be any more than seven Iris. His Pa could be one of them minors down by Willows creek. His Pa will kill me iffen I don't get him home."

Red found a tag on his shirt.

"A...D...A...M. what's that spell Iris?" He asked.

"I dunno, how am I supposed to know." She mumbled as she took the baby back to the fire.

"We'll have ta just call him..." Red had just opened his shirt. The words died on his lips and he hissed air between his teeth.

"Your Pa do this boy?" He asked as he peeled the garment from angry red stripes. Puss had begun to ooze from some of the gaping swollen wounds streaked across the child's back.

"Iris, take a look at this," Red turned him so his wife could see.

"Oh my lord," she exclaimed. "Did his pa take a bull whip to him, what the heck."

"Who did this boy?" Red asked him directly.

The boy didn't answer, a haunted look crossed his face as tears clouded his vision.

"Alright, don't take on snivellin, you don't have ta say nothin. Iris I'm gonna get that tin bath from round back. I'll fill it and put some whisky on his scars an you heat some milk for that there baby."

The bath was extremely painful. Adam sat with his knees up to his chest as Red poured alcohol infused water over his wounds. He squeezed his eyes tight and gritted his teeth against the sharp, stinging pain.

"I hope you appreciate this boy, I was keeping this half bottle fer Christmas ye know," Red looked down and could see his discomfort.

"You kin holler boy if ye want, I won't think badly of ye," Red told him, remembering punishments he had endured as a child.

"Nearly finished now youngen," Red said gently as he took up a large towel to wrap the boy in. Adam stood up and Red sat him in his lap patting gently on his injured back.

"Who did this to ye boy, don't ye wanna tell me?" Red asked as he applied a soothing balm to the worst parts.

Adam couldn't answer, every time he tried to form words it was as if his mind raged like a terrible storm. Once again he could hear the shouting, the cursing. Once again he was crouching holding his brother, his eyes shut tight against the worst of the violent scene played out in front of him. He put hands out as if to ward off the images that crowded in on him.

"Alright, ye don't wanna talk jist now. It'll keep till tomorrow."

Soon Adam was sat at the table drinking hot milk and eating cornbread dipped in honey. Hoss was sleeping in a corner by the fire, swaddled in blankets.

Adam's back was stiffly wrapped with makeshift bandages and he was swathed in a warm oversized shirt.

A full belly and warm fingers and toes were usually enough to bring Adam contentment. Cold nights on the trail had taught the boy to appreciate the simple things but just now he didn't feel that glow of happiness. Just now he felt totally lost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Red scratched his bristled chin and grinned as he watched Adam play with his baby brother. The younger child giggled as Adam rolled him in the grass and then picked him up by his arms and held him as he took a few clumsy steps. Adam smiled down at his brother though there were no exchanges. No words. Red frowned.

Iris bolted out the front door just at that moment, looking wildly around her.

"He's there, the boy has him," Red grinned.

"Well he might a told me before he took him out here. I'm tellin ye Red, you stay away from me, I'm in no fit state for youngens. I'm plum tuckered out."

"You're doin jist fine," Red chuckled as Iris went to the grass verge and snatched Hoss up.

"You ask before you take him, you bout give me a heart attack taking him off like that," she scolded.

Adam swallowed hard. His face lost its colour and he began to tremble.

"Red?" She called over at him but Red saw it too and was on the way over.

"Now come on," he gripped Adam's shoulder. "Take it like a man. When a woman gives you what for, ye need to jis take it cause..."

Iris sniffed and handed Hoss over to him. "You're hopeless."

She bent down to Adam's level. He was still shaking and wouldn't make eye contact with her.

"Now Iris, don't baby him."

"Hush up," she tipped Adam's chin so that he was looking at her.

"Ain't no one gonna punish ye here. I was jist worried bout your brother. He's very little. You need to tell me before ye take him outside. Ok?"

Adam nodded, his bottom lip trembling slightly.

"Now come on into the house an we'll find something for you to do."

She took Adam by the hand and brought him into the house, Red trailed behind carrying Hoss.

"You'll turn him into a sissy Iris,"

"You hush up,"

~o~

Iris found an old pencil and some paper and for the next two hours Adam was happily situated on the front step drawing pictures. Iris brought out a cup of milk and some seed cake to him. He smiled up at her and went on with his drawing.

"Still no words, can't you speak boy?"

"Leave em be Iris, he's happy," Red said as he came out after her. "I'm going fishin, bring back some fish for supper."

"Red, we need ta find out who these kids are, they can't stay here. He ain't starved lookin, he's got a momma."

Red's face darkened, "And he's got a Pa Iris, that's for damn sure," he growled.

"We don't know he did that to his boy Red."

Red looked down at Adam, his dark tight curls shining in the sun.

"I know," he nodded solemnly.

"You're a girl Iris. You didn't have to put up with that crap. He's stayin right here."

Red was about to move off when he stopped. Horsemen were riding towards them.

Adam stood up frozen to the spot for a moment. When next he could move he ran inside and took Hoss up from the bed.

He ran and shrank into the furthest corner of the shack watching the scene at the doorway with dread.

His heart thumped in his ears as he heard that voice again, the voice that filled his dreams with violent, horrific scenes.

Hoss gurgled in protest at being taken from his warm spot. Adam shushed him stroking his cheek gently. Praying that it was be enough to keep his brother quiet.

Red fidgeted nervously, Iris looked from one to the other hardly daring to breathe.

"There's no need ta bring your friends Mr Cartwright, I'll get ye your money. I get paid the end of the week like I told ye."

"I just wanted to make sure you know where we stand," the big man grinned.

Before he could react a large bear like man was behind him. He wrenched Red's arm up behind his back until he cried out.

Iris ran forward pulling something from round her neck.

"Take this, it was my mothers. Probably worth a fortune."

He ran a hand through his dirt blond hair as if bored with the company. He went to her and snatched it out of her hand.

"That's nothing but worthless tin." He growled, throwing it in the dirt.

At last the bear like man released Red.

"We'll be back on Friday, you best have my money or pack your things. This is my land and I don't keep vagrant's here."

"No Mr Cartwright," Red nodded, relieved as the men began moving off.

Once they were some distance away, he went and picked up his wife's pendent.

"It's broken but I'll mend it, don't worry none. I'll mend it." He handed it to her with shaky hands.

She hugged him, allowing tears to finally streak down her face.

Once they had recovered a little they headed into the shack and found the boys huddled in a far corner.

Red ruffled Adam's hair as Iris took Hoss from him.

"You ain't no idiot boy, you can't speak but you is smart as paint hidin your brother like that."

Adam looked up with dark questioning eyes.

"Don't you worry none about him boy." Red told him. "You is comin fishin with me an we are gonna catch us a fine supper."

Iris had settled Hoss back in the bed.

"Red, find a cow somewhere," she handed him a small canister.

"That boy is always hungry."

"Will you be alright Iris?" He asked.

"Course, I have ta be, don't I" she grumbled.

But as Red put a hand to her cheek she gave him a sad smile.

"Get outta here, put some colour on that boys cheeks. He's given me the creeps he's so pale like."

~o~

Outside Red stooped to pick up the pictures Adam had drawn. They had scattered in the wind and were getting covered in dust.

"You is good at drawin boy," he said as he smiled at the pictures of a cave and a camp scene.

"Who thought you how to..."

The words died on his lips as he pulled out the last picture and surveyed the scene. The picture showed clearly five men beating another man. The man wore a look of horror and pain as a fist pummelled Into his face. The drawing was basic and childlike but the theme was unmistakable. The injured man seemed to have a knife embedded in his thigh and black streaks were drawn depicting the blood gushing out.

Red looked down at Adam. The boy's anxious eyes were fixed on the road watching the dust settle after the men's exit.

"We'll put a rock on these pictures so they won't blow away," Red told him, deciding to address the issue later.

He placed them back on the step and left a stone on top of them, the mans horrified face still in view. Red looked down at it until Adam's questioning eyes brought him back to the present.

"Come on boy, day lights wastin," he said, taking Adam's hand and setting off for the lake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Adam suffered terrible night terrors which woke the whole family those first few nights. He'd scream for his Pa lashing out at some unknown villain until Red would shake him awake. He'd come awake bewildered and trembling but would settle back down quickly as if embarrassed at the fuss he'd caused.

"Aw great, now the other one wants hot milk." Iris pulled herself from the bed as Hoss began to wail.

"Between him and his dreams and him and his hot milk no wonder the family threw them out." She grumbled as she filled the pan with milk.

Red grinned, knowing there was no real anger in her words. It was just the way she took on sometimes. He cradled Hoss in his arms as the one your old scowled in the direction of the kitchen.

On the fifth night things took a turn for the worse. Adam had been ornery and cranky most of the day, keeping to himself and ignoring basic commands. That night Red found he couldn't rouse him from his night terrors.

"Oh Lord Red look at his face, he done got himself a fever." Iris said as she pulled the blankets down from his thrashing form. Tiny beads of sweat glistened on his face and neck and his lips kept up a constant rhythm as he mumbled incoherently.

"I done told ye whisky ain't gonna cure his wounds," Iris said as she turned him over and pulled up his shirt. They took down the bandages and sure enough his back was an angry mess of hot swollen welt marks.

"I'll go for the doctor." Red scrambled out of the bed and reached for his pants.

"What ye gonna pay him with?" Iris asked, as she stroked Adam's damp hair.

"I'll figure that out on the way. Sponge him down with the wash cloth until I get back."

The doctor did come on the promise of payment eventually. He wasn't happy about it and didn't handle Adam very gently.

"Does he have lice?" He asked, before examining the boy.

"Not that we know of, he's clean enough." Red's answer was almost apologetic.

The doctor frowned at the angry marks on Adam's back.

"No doubt the cause of his fever," he noted. "You punish him in such a way and then wonder why he's deranged with fever."

"I didn't do that sir, I found him like that. He's been here with me and my wife for four days now. We fixed him up as best we could."

The doctor nodded only barely interested. He went to the kitchen and washed his hands vigorously, taking more care with his hands than he did with his patient.

"I'll leave you with a balm for the lacerations and medicine for the fever. He must take the medicine twice a day." He held up two fingers to Iris.

"Twice a day," he repeated.

"Doc, jist one thing, we is worried. He ain't spoke a word since he got here, not one word."

The doctor shrugged impatiently.

"Well we think he might have been spooked or somethin. He's always drawing these strange pictures of people beatin up some guy."

"All children draw pictures, that's not unusual. As for not speaking well, not everyone is born with the same level of intelligence. He looks a little dim to me.

If his family doesn't surface, there's an excellent asylum in Carson city. If you're willing to take him out there I could write a referral letter."

"No that's alright," Red gave it up, they weren't getting anywhere.

"Well don't forget, I'll expect payment at the beginning of next month as promised. Don't have me get the Sheriff involved."

"No sir," Red led him out and closed the door after him.

There was silence in the little shack but for Adam's laboured breathing.

"He ain't dim." Iris mumbled as she continued stroking his damp hair .

Red didn't answer, he was wondering how he was going to get money to pay the doctor and Ben Cartwright. His meagre wages from the farm work barely kept them in food. He decided if anyone was going to get money it was Ben Cartwright. The doctor wouldn't break both his legs.

"Iris," he said at last. "Heat up some milk, I'm goin out ta steal an egg for the boy."

Adam raged and whimpered for most of the night. Sometimes he even took to laughing, an eerie sound coming from one so sick. Iris did her best to feed the hot milk and egg to him but he brought it all back up soon after.

The fever raged on into the next day. Red stayed up with Adam on his lap, allowing Iris a few hours sleep.

Within Adam's incoherent ranting, plea's for help were issued, anguished cries for help and for someone to leave his Pa alone. Red tried to speak to him, at first he was trying to comfort the child but then he began to learn something. He began asking questions.

Iris came awake at around ten in the morning. She pulled herself up from the bed and went to the kitchen to make hot milk and bread mush for Hoss.

Hoss devoured it happily, his face sticky from the little sugar she added.

"I'm sorry, I slept too long, I'll take him. You go on ta bed." She told her husband.

"It's Thursday Iris, I gotta go to the farm, I'm late."

Red took Adam and laid him down on the bed. He stood looking at the child as he trashed from side to side still mumbling to himself.

"Get some breakfast Red, I'll watch him," Iris told him.

"No, I gotta go." Red kissed his wife and reluctantly headed for the door with one last look back at Adam.

"I'll take care of him," Iris put a hand to his shoulder. "You go on."

"Iris, his name is Adam," Red told her as he headed out.

As Red headed to the barn he noted one of Adam's pictures tumbling around in the stiff breeze. He picked it up. It was the picture of the cave. Red ran his finger over the cross like mound above the cave opening. He studied it for a moment eventually deciding he was crazy for even considering it. But that mound sure did look like the cluster of rocks above the cave by Willows Creek. He went into the barn and pulled down an old box on the top shelf there. He pulled out the candles and stuffed them into his pockets. He must be crazy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Iris would kill him. He was supposed to be at the farm just now milking cows and checking the herd and here he was at the mouth of an abandoned cave as drawn in a child's picture. The picture was incredibly like the cave though. He had even pencilled in the bush of thistles at the opening. Red didn't know what he expected to find but nearly every picture the boy had drawn was a picture of this cave, he was fixated with it. Red lit a candle and headed in. The kid had nothing with him. Perhaps this was where he kept all his treasured possessions. But in the back of his mind Red knew that was wishful thinking. He remembered the scrawled images of the man brutalised by the five other men, the knife embedded in his thigh. Red braced himself for what he would find, as he crept down a narrow passage.

He rounded a corner and found himself in a much larger cavern. Light spilled into the cavern causing flickering shadows on the walls and high ceiling. Red could hear his own breath echo in the vast space as he looked around.

A sudden scraping sound came to his ears and he froze, not daring even to breathe. He shone the candle about him but could see nothing in the vast space until he moved forward and nearly fell into the pit. Red gasped as at the foot of the pit a ragged figure lay unmoving.

" Hello?"

A foot moved in response.

Looking around Red soon spotted a knotted rope. Obviously used for whatever crime was committed here. He tied it off and climbed down. Gently he turned the prone figure. It was a man not yet old but older than Red. His face was multi coloured with bruising. His lips were cracked and dry. Red pulled the stopper from his canteen and brought water to the mans lips. That revived him a little and he grasped at the canteen, savouring the cool water washing the dust from his throat. Red took it back from him.

"Easy, not too much," he told him as the man began to cough and choke.

Once the man recovered some he grasped at Red's shirt in desperation.

"My son's, that Bastard...he killed my son's," he whimpered in anguish.

"I'll kill em, I'll kill em with my bare hands."

"I think your son's are with me." Red told him plainly.

The man looked at Red as if he were some kind of saviour. "You have them?" He whispered.

"Your oldest boy is about eight, name is Adam." Red nodded.

His eyes blazed with tears. "You have them." He sobbed, trembling with gratitude.

Red put a hand to his shoulder and the man wept uncontrollably, relinquishing all his grief and pain. Finally he gained some control breathing hard to steady his wracked nerves.

"Names Red Peters?" Red told him. "You have a name mister?"

"Yes...Ben Cartwright, ...are my boys alright?" He asked.

"You're Ben Cartwright, what the heck."

Ben just looked at him waiting expectantly.

Red took the hint. "Young Adam is with fever but I suspect he'll improve some when he see's you. He's not been doin so well in his mind. You're Ben Cartwright? What happened to you folks?"

Ben cleared his throat of the dust that lingered there. Red gave him another swig of water.

"I had staked a claim here just three weeks back. It was all bought and paid for, I'd put my life's savings into it. A drifter named Max Perks asked me if I needed any odd jobs doing. I was starting to build a house for myself and the boys. It was only going to be temporary something to keep the winter out. I plan on building a bigger house eventually. He helped me with the build and I paid him what I owed him with the promise of more work to come."

"He double crossed ye."

"He came with four others demanding the deeds to my land.

I had them well hidden, I wasn't about to tell them where. With some persuasion they took me and Adam up to this cave."

"You told them where the contracts were."

He nodded. "I didn't care what they did to me. They could kill me, they would get nothing."

Ben hesitated. "When their beatings weren't having the desired effect Perks threatened to start in on Adam. With that, I told him immediately what he wanted to know. He just grinned down at me and then he...he..." Tears welled once again in his eyes and he couldn't continue the tale.

"He took a belt to Adam," Red finished for him.

Ben nodded scrubbing a hand across his eyes. "I tried to get to him, I tried to stop them..." He shook his head, trying to dispel the awful image.

"You have my boys?" He asked again, needing that reassurance.

"Yep, they're fine, in better shape than you jis now." Red ripped up his pants leg and hissed at the infected gash in his right thigh.

"We need to git you outta here mister..."

"How did ye know about my leg," Ben asked him.

"Aw now don't come over all suspicious. Your kid can draw." Red told him, hauling him up into a standing position.

~o~

With immense efforts from both men Red managed to get Ben out of the cave and on to his horse. He had lost weight having been only sustained by a trickle of water from an underground Spring within the cave. He was lean and weak but he helped as much as he could somehow keeping his feet under him as Red brought him out. The brightness of the morning sun killed his eyes and he shielded his face as Red helped him up on to the horse.

The journey back to the little shack was arduous. Ben lost consciousness and slumped forward. The infection in his leg was proving too much for him. Red held him on there as he slowly walked the horse back down the mountain towards the little shack.

Iris heard them approach and came out as Red slung Ben over his shoulders and walked towards the house.

"Who you got there?" She asked, running along beside him.

Red brought him into the dimly lit shack and laid him down on the bed. Ben groaned as his body made contact with the thin straw mattress but his eyes remained closed.

"Oh Lord Red, someone beat him half to death."

"Iris, where's the boys?" He asked as he made Ben more comfortable. "This here's their Pa."

"That can't be Red," Iris told him.

Red stalled his ministrations and looked up at her.

"Ben Cartwright was just here. He said the doctor told him the boys were on our property. He said the boys were his. I had ta hand them over Red. Adam didn't wanna go but I figured it was an account of the tanning he got."

Red stared at her in horror.

Iris took on a look of immense guilt, " I tried to convince him to leave Adam until he was over his fever but he said he'd get the best doctors for him. Oh Red, he didn't sound one bit sincere, I don't believe him."

Tears began to well in Iris's eyes as she became more panic stricken by the minute.

"Red. What have I done?"

Red kissed the top of her head.

"Listen now Iris, you tend ta him, I need to go get them boys back here."

"Red, I'm sorry." She sobbed. "I couldn't stop them."

Red stood up and ran out to where his horse was tethered. He jumped on it's back and galloped out of the yard leaving a trail of dust after him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Red followed as far as he could but thick heavy clouds had been moving in from the west all morning and finally sent a spill of heavy rain. Red wasn't much of a tracker as it was but the puddles now made a difficult task impossible. He turned for home reluctantly, deciding he would plot his next move from there. The far off sound peeked his curiosity and he rode a little slower along the path listening intently. At first he thought it was an animal, a fox perhaps or a wild feral cat. But as he got closer the sound became more distinctive and familiar. Staring down the embankment in horror Red couldn't believe his eyes. He bolted from his horse and scooted downwards slipping in the mud and ignoring the thorns that scratched him in his haste. He skidded to the ground beside the drenched bundle.

Hoss was choking on his own cries as rain lashed his dirt streaked face. With trembling hands Red picked him up from the ground and held him close. Hoss was wailing at the top of his lungs. Red held him close, tears running freely down his own face.

"It's ok now boy, it's ok now," Red said with hitched breaths as he tried to sooth the infant.

"We'll get ye home, we'll get ye dry."

Red rode slowly cradling the precious bundle under his coat. Hoss's distress had subsided and his breaths came in hiccups as he snuggled into the man's shirt.

Red was surprised yet not surprised to see Ben Cartwright drenched wet in the yard with his wife pleading with him to come back in the house.

"Iris," Red called to her, he shook his head.

She backed off leaving Ben to stagger towards him.

Red carefully took Hoss out from under his jacket. The child held out his pudgy white arms to his father as Ben took hold of him. With tired anxious eyes, Ben examined his youngest child for signs of injury but Hoss smiled up at him looking happier than Red had ever seen him.

Ben turned anxious eyes towards Red.

"Adam."

Red got down from his horse and went to Ben's side. He tried to take Hoss back from him but Ben wouldn't relinquish the child.

"Where's Adam?" He asked again, fighting the rising panic that threatened to descend upon him.

"We'd best get you inside before you drop that there baby." He took hold of Ben and guided him back into the shack.

~o~

Max Perk's fingered the bandage on his right hand. He felt like hitting the brat again but the last slap brought a bruise to Adam's cheek that might not be easy to explain.

"We shoulda thrown him off the wagon too." He grunted at the others. The thug across from him grinned and took up the whisky bottle.

"You want some whisky boy?" he held it out to Adam.

Adam put himself further into the darkened corner.

"I ain't never seen nothin so funny. When you threw his brother into them bushes and he took hold of yer hand an bit down on you like a dog."

"Well it's gonna be even funnier when I git that last paper signed and I am one of the richest men in these parts. And then me an little Adam is gonna have us a real time."

"What last paper?" His crony asked, scraping the label from the bottle with his finger nail.

The judge said I have one last paper to sign, somethin about travel rights for folks crossing my land. I gotta head over there tomorrow afternoon. I'm bringin the boy with me."

He looked over at Adam with swollen, drunken eyes.

"Come here."

With no other choice Adam got to his feet, his hands clasped in front of him, he walked over, standing just away from his captor.

Perks reached out and took hold of his shirt front, pulling him over until he was standing face to face with him. Adam struggled to stay upright, his fever had broken but he was weak and dehydrated and should have been recovering in a warm bed.

Perks shook him. "Who is your father?" He growled.

"Answer." He shook him again.

"I am your father, I am Ben Cartwright, ye got that?"

"Boss, he ain't lookin so good. Me an Trace could take em round back and cure all his ills, We'll make it a clean kill, throw his body into the well by the school house."

"No, " Perks shook his head "the amount of people that asked me this week, where's Adam, where's Adam?. If I'm gonna pass as Ben Cartwright I need Adam. I shouldn't have thrown the other boy off the wagon but I couldn't listen to that wailing no longer. Sides, babies die all the time. I'll just say he took with fever and passed on."

At the mention of Hoss, Adam squeezed his eyes tight shut, his bottom lip beginning to tremble.

Perks shook him again. "Anyone asks ye, I'm your father, ye hear?"

Adam's eyes shot open and he stared back at the man.

"I said, do ye hear?"

Adam nodded agreement.

With a smug grin of satisfaction he shoved Adam backwards. He landed on his bottom on the floor and crawled back into his corner.

Perk's continued to hurl abuse at him but Adam didn't hear. He curled himself in a ball and drifted into a troubled sleep.

~o~

Ben checked on Hoss yet again. Iris had given him a bowl of mushed bread and milk with a little sugar. He was now wrapped up in his basket by the fire. His smooth baby face held on to a tiny frown as he slept. Possibly recalling all that had happened in his dreams. Ben ran a finger down his pale cheek and pulled the blanket tighter around his chest.

Ben should have been resting himself. His face was coloured from the beatings he had endured and the dressing on his leg did nothing to stave off the infection that raged there. But Red knew it was a waste of energy trying to get him to rest and he would accompany Red to town to see the Sheriff. The one consolation was that this Max Perks, if that was indeed his name, was trying to claim Ben's land for his own so he was at least going to stay around. Just now Ben cared nothing for the land he had worked so hard for. This dangerous man had his little boy.

"Red, come on," he growled impatiently as he limped towards the door.

Iris handed Red a bag, "it's a blanket for Adam, it'll be dark before you get him home. It get's cold."

Red kissed her on the forehead and took the bag. "We'll git him back safe," he tried to smile.

~o~

Adam woke abruptly as he was pulled upwards by one hand. He hadn't a clue where he was for a moment but Max Perks twisted. nasty face soon brought it all back to him.

"I want some company...sit there," he swayed as he pointed to the only other chair at the table.

All around him the other men in Perks gang lay snoring sprawled on bedrolls on the floor. The smell in the tiny one room shack was overpowering.

Adam went to the seat indicated and sat staring with intense brown eyes at the man.

Perks slumped into the seat opposite taking a noisy swig from the bottle.

"I might like havin a boy," he slurred as he looked over at Adam.

"I'd a made a good daddy, iffen life had been kinder. I didn't have the breaks your Pa had. No Sireee, life was not kind to old Max Perks."

He looked over at Adam and pointed the tip of the bottle at him.

"Bet your Pa never starved."

Adam just continued to stare at him, watching for any trace of a temper.

"Naw, your Pa, he had a privileged life. His father probably set him up, gave him the money he needed to buy that land out here."

Perks continued to talk. Mostly he reminisced on the days he was a renowned dangerous gunfighter, recalling past kills in graphic detail. It didn't much matter what he said though as Adam wasn't listening. Perks eyes were starting to droop and he was lapsing into sleep. Finally his head sunk to the table. Adam waited until he could hear him snore before he ventured out of his seat.

He walked cautiously towards the door. Taking a quick look back at the others he turned the knob listening to the impossibly loud grinding of the spring action as the knob turned in his hand. A loud click from behind froze his actions. He watched in horror as one of Perks cronies got to his feet and came towards him.

"Where do ye think you're goin," he growled, slapping Adam hard across the head.

Adam gasped as the man took hold of the back of his shirt, his hand making painful contact with the whip marks on his back.

"Think ye can escape?" The man shook him.

Thinking fast, Adam put his hand to his crotch and frowned up at the man.

With a grunt of annoyance the man took him by the scruff of the neck and led him outside. There was no privacy and no way of escape. Adam did his business and was marched back inside.

The man found a length of rope and Adam was tied to the chair for the rest of the night. He was cold and very uncomfortable but as his tear filled eyes finally closed for the night, all he could think about was Hoss.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Thanks so much to everyone who took the time to read and review my story. You make writing fan fiction so much fun for me. Thanks a lot.**

 **I'd like to say a special thank you to the guest reviewers who I can't thank in person. Your thoughts and comments are very much appreciate.**

And now finally...

Adam awoke as his hands were untied, light streamed through the only window making him wince.

A bowl of water was placed in front of him on the table and catching hold of a tuft of his hair one of Perks men washed his face and neck. The cloth was rough and it brought pain to the bruise on his cheek but he took it without comment.

Perks was dressed in a suit though he looked nothing like Adam's Pa when he was dressed up. He didn't smell like Adam's Pa either. As if guessing his thoughts Perks stormed over and pulled Adam out of his chair.

"Put them clothes on," he ordered.

Adam picked up the shirt flicking off the clothes peg still attached to it. He tried to find a discreet corner to change clothes.

"Don't worry kid, you ain't got nothin we ain't got. Might be a little smaller though," Perks grinned, making them all laugh.

Adam's face coloured and he turned towards the wall as he unbuttoned his shirt.

Once they were ready Perks took hold of Adam's hand and they set off towards the town hall.

"Don't you say nothin youngen, if I hear a peep outta you there'll be hell to pay," Perks warned as he dragged him down the street. Adam was dressed in a clean white shirt and dark grey britches but the bruise on the side of his face told it's own story.

Once inside the town hall building Perks demeanour changed completely. He ruffled Adam's hair as the town hall clerk shook hands with the boy and led them to wait outside a room on the ground floor.

"I'll git ye some candy after this. I'll bring ye to the mercantile an git ye some candy. Would ye like that?" Perks told him as they waited.

Adam didn't answer. He stared straight ahead of him. Perks took hold of his sleeve and was about to threaten him when the judge suddenly breezed up to them. Adam stood as he approached, Perks kept his seat.

"Ah Mr Cartwright, sorry to keep you waiting," the judge opened the door to his office and stepped aside for Perks and Adam to enter.

Perk's held his breath as the Sheriff was seated behind the desk.

"Mr Cartwright, this is our new Sheriff, Sheriff Roy Coffee. His attendance here is just a formality. We will need a witness when you sign the last set of papers."

"Of course," Perks let his breath out smiling amiably at the new Sheriff.

"This here's my boy, he's a bit on the shy side. Names Adam."

"Hello young man," the Sheriff smiled over at him.

Perks looked back at him and the look was unmistakeable. Adam quickly nodded to the two gentlemen anxious to avoid another whipping.

"Well sit down, it's not every day we have such an investor in our humble town, we can envision many years of prosperity ahead of you Ben Cartwright and we wish to help you in any way we can." The judge smiled.

"Well that's mighty kind of you gentlemen," Perks grinned as he took a seat.

Documents were produced from a drawer and laid out on the desk in front of Perks. The judge proceeded to explain them in detail, pointing out the need for each contract and how the contract could be altered as time went on. Perks didn't understand and was only vaguely interested. All he could see were dollar signs.

Two of the documents floated upwards as a gust of wind blew in. The judge put a hand to them and slapped them down on the desk.

"Young man, would you please close that window behind you." The sheriff signalled to Adam. Adam turned, walked over to the window and reached up to close it.

"We wouldn't want your investment to blow away like that now would we."

The Judge and the Sheriff roared with laughter causing Perks to join in, just as, in one fluid motion two hands reached in and pulled Adam out of the window. The Sheriff's deputy clamped a hand over his mouth as he carried him off.

Perks chatted away oblivious to what just happened as the two men behind the desk smiled in satisfaction.

~o~

Adam was rushed across the street and out of harms way.

Before he knew where he was, he was roughly handed over to another. He looked up and his eyes glazed over.

"Pa!" He cried as he looked up at the soft familiar face of his father.

Struggling to find his voice Adam clutched desperately at his father's shirt.

"Pa... Hoss...Hoss." He gasped, trying to make himself understood.

"It's ok Adam. Hoss is fine. They found him."

Beyond reason, Adam ranted hysterically crying out his brothers name.

Ben took hold of his face, coaxing Adam to look at him.

"Adam, Hoss is fine." He told him clearly.

The words sunk in finally and Adam looked into his father's dark eyes.

"Pa...I...I...couldn't..."

"He's fine Adam, he's back with Iris."

Finally hearing that his brother was safe, Adam collapsed into his father's arms sobbing uncontrollably.

"It's alright, it's over now, I've got you. It's over boy," Ben own voice cracked with emotion as he stroked his son's dark hair, trying to give him as much comfort as he could.

~o~

Perks grinned with satisfaction as he signed the last of the contracts.

"Now that's done and dusted," the judge smiled back at him, "there's just one more thing."

The smile dropped from Perks face as Sheriff Coffee pulled his gun.

"Max Perks, I'm arresting you for fraud, assault, assault of a minor and kidnapping."

"What the hell is this?" Perks asked.

The judge chuckled. "Did you really think you could just walk in and pretend to be someone else and take their claim. Do you really believe you are the first person to try that old chestnut?"

"What ye didn't count on is that young Ben Cartwright and his little family made quite an impression around here. Ben Cartwright is an up and comer, you on the other hand...well I can smell the drink from here," Sheriff Coffee told him.

In one swift movement Perks threw himself backwards off the chair brandishing his gun. He tumbled, stood up and for a moment looked around in confusion.

"Lost something have ye?" Sheriff Coffee asked, knowing he had planned to use Adam as a shield if something went wrong.

With the judge and the Sheriff training guns on him he had little choice but to drop his weapon.

Just at that moment a separate sting operation was carried out across town and his cronies were all rounded up.

Ben Cartwright limped over as Perks was taken out of the town hall. Ben launched himself at him, wanting to tear him limb from limb for what he had done to Hoss and Adam.

Red stepped in and pulled Ben back away from them more because Ben was injured than for any concern for Perks welfare.

Sheriff Coffee intervened.

"Take him home," he told Red.

"This is going to be handled by the proper authorities Mr Cartwright and you would do best to take that little boy home and wait until I call ye for your court appearance."

Ben nodded reluctantly. As hard as it was for him now, he respected the law and knew he could not exact revenge on Perks, especially not in front of Adam. He took hold of the boys hand and turned to leave.

"Yeah, get that lunatic away from me," Perks called as he was led away.

"I want my lawyer."

Sheriff Coffee and his deputies quickly escorted Perks across the street away from Ben Cartwright and his son.

Perks was mildly surprised as they turned left and headed into a large barn.

"What's this, this ain't no jail cell." He said.

"No indeed it ain't. Jail cells are for men. Oh you'll get there eventually but not just yet. You abused two small boys. You gave one a whipping and left the other out in the wilderness to die. You picked the wrong parish to exhibit that kind of behaviour boy."

Perks watched nervously as those around him shed jackets and rolled up their sleeves. Perks did eventually get to the jail house but he was no longer capable of walking there.

~o~

Ben carried Adam into the shack. He was still feeling the effects of the fever and infection and now that the danger was past the boy was exhausted. Ben brought him over to the only bed but he stumbled himself as his injured leg gave out from under him.

"Give em over to me, you'll both end up a pile on the floor." Red took Adam and placed him on the bed.

Ben pulled up a chair and sat heavily, sweat glistening on his own face and neck.

"We'd best be on our way soon. We... we've inconvenienced you people enough" he said, even as his eyes began to close. "I'll take the boys home. Leave you people in peace."

Without being told Iris picked up Adam and held him in her arms and Red hauled Ben onto the bed. Once Ben was made comfortable Iris put Adam in beside him. Iris and Red sat on the two chairs pondering on where they were going to sleep tonight. Red watched as Hoss crawled towards them.

He reached up, clutching at Adam's sleeve.

"Looks like you're stuck here for a while little buddy." Red smiled.

Hoss frowned up at him in confusion at the pair asleep on the bed.

Ben had a difficult time. The doctor had to be called out late one night to drain the leg of it's foul smelling puss. A sheen of sweat settled on his pale skin and he trembled constantly as the infection raged on. Adam, as weak as he was amused Hoss and kept him busy as the couple worked on his Pa, sponging him down and giving him fluids.

Finally after a week Ben had turned a corner. In another week he was well enough to take his boys home.

Red rode over to Ben's place and picked up his buggy for him.

"Took me a while to find it, it was all overgrown with weeds," he smiled.

With a smile of his own Ben reached out and shook his hand. "I'm forever in your debt," he told him.

With help from Ben the couple had more money for basic amenities. Iris made corn bread and cottage pie for their supper. She handed it down to Adam.

"Now you look out for your Pa, you hear?"

"Yes ma'am," Adam gave her a shy, dimpled smile.

She reached down and kissed him on the forehead, bringing a flush of scarlet to his cheeks.

"Go on now," she said.

Iris went to the house and took Hoss up from his basket. He had just had his nap. His blond hair stood straight up in tufts and he gave a deep contented yawn, gazing around him.

She held him close, trying to dispel the tear that glistened in her eye.

"You'd eat me out of house and home." She told him as his soft pudgy face smiled up at her.

Swallowing hard, she took him outside and handed him up to Ben.

Ben gave her a smile as he handed him over to Adam.

With a wave to all the carriage took off. Red put his arm around Iris as they watched it go.

"Come on now," he rubbed her back.

"I ain't crying Red," she told him.

"Oh I know you ain't."

"I never cried for such a thing in my life." She said, discretely wiping her face.

"I know."

"What he say to ye anyway," Iris asked "you was talking a long time last night."

"He was sayin he was so thankful we took care of his boys an I got a job for life on the Ponderosa. He says he needs a good honest foreman."

"The Ponderosa?"

"Yeah I ain't never heard of it either. I think that beatin done affected his brain, poor soul."

"You don't believe him Red?" Iris turned to her husband.

"Oh I think he's a straight up kinda guy but I also think he'll haul out of here by this time next year. I don't think our luck is ever gonna change Iris. " Red frowned.

"Never mind Red," Iris took his hand and began leading him back to the cabin.

"Where we goin Iris?" Red asked.

"We is gonna make us a Hoss," she grinned.

"What?"

THE END.


End file.
